Shooting Stars
by I.N.J.A
Summary: Fred and Katie share a moment underneath the stars on the night of the Yule Ball


**A/N : This is a one shot with a Fred and Katie paring. I have only just branched into this paring but I actually really like it. **

**This particular story was written whilst I was listening to the piece of music 'Somewhere In Time'. Its a very inspirational piece of music and this is the story that came from that. So please enjoy, if you can listen to the music aswel whilst reading it is recommended but if not don't worry.**

**As usual I don't own any of the characters, simple the idea for the story.**

**Without further ado I introduce you to SHOOTING STARS.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Slowly and quietly Fred walked towards Katie. She was laying down on one of the benchs, her feet flat to the bench, her knees drawn up. One of her hands was laying limply over the side of the bench whilst the other was folded across her stomach. Her head was tilted backwards, making her hair fall in waves over the side of the bench and her eyes were glinting up towards the night sky. Fred glanced up himself to see what she was looking at and was momentarily stopped by the vision above of him. It was a cloudless night and there were thousands and thousands of twinkling stars all shinning extremely brightly. The moon was full and large and it looked as though a man's face was etched upon it. Fred instantly understood why Katie was gazing up at the sky instead of inside enjoying the ball. She had always loved night sky's, in particular starry ones. Many times he had sat with her in the dead of the night simply gazing up as she told him the names of stars and what shapes they made. To Katie the stars were like friends and she loved nothing more then laying quietly beneath them using them as comfort and strenght.

Fred took a deep breath and continued to walk, every now and then looking up. He gave a tiny cough as soon as he was close enough and Katie turned her head to see who was appraoching. She beamed at Fred and without saying anything beckonded him towards her. She lifted her head a few inches so he could sit down before resting her head back down of the comfort of his knees. She twisted her head ever so slightly to look up at him, her smile never faltering.

" It's beautiful isn't it?" she said turning her head back up to look at the sky. Fred's fingers found a few strands of her hair to play with.

" Yeah, it really is." he replied quietly, as he curled a particular strand between his fingers. In truth he wasn't looking up when he said it but was staring straight down at Katie's perfect face. His heart was skipping every beat as he observed the curve of her lips, the way her eyes were big and wide. He swallowed hard.

" So how come your out here and not in there with Angelina?" asked Katie. She didn't look at Fred when she said it, her eyes still fixed determindly upon the stars.

" Needed some fresh air, Angelina doesn't stop talking, how come your not in there with Harrison?"

" As it turns out he wasn't the greatest of guys. Only wanted one thing, and he most certainly couldn't dance." she said, closing her eyes for a little longer.

" So all in all not a great night." observed Fred.

" You could say that...besides I'd much rather be out here. Nothing was worth missing this." she said her smile widening ever so slightly. Fred could see the reflections of the stars shinning in Katie's eyes. He tried to count them but she blinked quickly and he lost his number.

A few moments passed between them. The air was cooling slightly and Fred could make out the tiny puffs of air exhaling from Katie's mouth. She let out a deep sigh.

" So Mr Weasley, what do you say to a dance?" asked Katie using her free arms push herself into a sitting position. She was looking directly at Fred when she said, her brown eyes dazzling him. Fred considered for a moment.

" There's no music." he said glancing off to the sides.

" You don't need music to dance." said Katie standing up, brushing the creases out of her dress and offering Fred one of her hands. He didn't take it.

" I'm not dancing without any music." he said. He would have loved to dance with her but he wasn't going to make himself look stupid. Katie pulled a face, she still looked beautiful.

" Fine." she said pointedly, " If you won't dance with me, I'll dance by myself." she said.

Slowly at first she began to sway, as though thinking of a song in her head. Fred watched her as she began to rotate, her arms spread wide. She was almost ballerina like and she didn't seem to care one bit that she was standing in a courtyard dancing by herself. She was simply allowing herself to get completely lost in the moment. The hem of her green dress spun a few seconds behind her, her hair was flying calmly through the air. She had closed her eyes, her lips parted ever so slightly. Fred was transfixed by her. He'd never seen her look so calm, relaxed and at ease with herself. He still couldn't help but think it looked slightly silly.

" You look silly." he said, his head leaning to one side.

" Well dance with me...please." she replied giving him the look which he always fell for, her lips smiling away at him, her hand once again reaching out for him to grab hold. He took a few seconds simply looking at her, with a look which he hope would show her how much he loved her, before standing up and taking her smooth hand. Katie pulled him close to her, their bodies bumping together.

She rested her head at the crook of his neck, her forehead being level with his lips and chin. Her free hand snaked around his back and up towards the bottom of his neck where her fingers gentally stroked the bottom few strands of his hair. In turn Fred wrapped his free arms around Katie's back, at waist level whilst he moved his enjoined hand up to his chest where he allowed his hand to capture hers palm to back. They stayed still for a moment or so before they both slowly began to sway from side to side. They breathed as one, moved together as one. Fred would have given nothing more then to stay it the moment for as long as he lived. Right there he felt closer to anybody then he had ever felt before. Ever inch of him was engulfing Katie with his warmth and she seemed just as happy to stay where she was. Her eyes had closed once more.

They stayed wrapped around one another, simply turning on the spot for what seemed like a long long time. Neither said anything just enjoying the closeness. For Fred his night had been made perfect and he hope Katie felt the same. Part of him considered telling her right there the true extent to his love for her but he didn't want to lose the moment which would stay in his head for a long time.

" Your one of my best friends, Fred." said Katie, talking into his neck, " I don't think I would have got through the last few year if you hadn't of been there to hold me together. Your my strenght."

Fred felt his cheeks flush but remained quiet as he had a feeling Katie had more to say but he suddenly felt the warmth of her lips kiss his neck. He was instantaniously sent to cloud nine and again he was forced to take an incredibly deep swallow.

" You mean more to me then anyone else in my life." she said, sighing. " Fred, I love spending time with you. It's the only time when I'm truly happy and myself, and it's the only thing I ever look forward to. You make me a better person then I ever thought I could be, and when I'm not with you...it feels like something's missing."

Fred couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. Was this Katie finally revealing her true feelings for him? And if she was then she was certainly acting as though she liked him as much more then a best friend. Katie twisted a little her free hand moving to cup his face. She gentally stroked his cheek with her thumb before looking at him directly in the eye. Neither of them blinked.

" Fred, I think...I love you." Katie swollowed as she said it. Fred saw her throat quiver. He was dumb struck unsure as to whether he heard her right. Did she really just say those three little words which he had been longing to say to her. Katie was gazing hard at him. His mind was swimming with a million thoughts, all speeding around his head at a speed which was making it hard for him to understand. His thoughts were suddenly drawn to a screeching holt as Katie, standing slightly on her tip toes, pressed her lips upon his. They were soft and gental, only capturing his bottom lip between them. Fred didn't need to be told twice what he should do and kissed her straight back.

It was passionate and slow at first, both taking their time to learn more about each other and to explore. Fred whirled his tounge with Katie's whilst she gentally stroked the underside of his mouth with hers. They nuzzled each others lips and lingered in places. Katie's entwined hand released itself and made it's way around to Fred's back, joining her other one whilst Fred was able to pull her closer by wraping both of his arms tight around her. The fitted together in perfect union and although both were in desperate need of air, neither seemed willing to be the first to pull away. Almost as suddenly as she had kissed him, Fred felt her lips falter for a moment. He opened his eyes to see what had occurred. Katie was looking back up at the sky. She hadn't moved any other part of her body, her arms remaining firm around his neck but her eyes twinkled away with the stars.

" What's up?" he said his voice barely above a whisper. Katie's didn't say anything but inclinded her head up. Fred followed her gaze and was amazed by what he saw. A shooting star was flaring it's way through the stars. His mouth fell slightly. He'd never seen something like it in his life and he wouldn't have wanted to share it with anyone other then Katie.

" You know they say, when a shooting star appears it's a sign that two people have found their soul mate in one another." said Katie her gazing falling back to Fred. He waited a few seconds and then followed suit. They looked at each other for a few moments taking in each others warm features.

" I don't need a shooting star to tell me that." said Fred moving his face closer to Katie's. He paused before once again pressing his lips upon hers this time with more heat and passion. Katie responded almost instantly taking in ever inch of his lips. Slowly they parted and Katie grazed her head into Fred's neck once more. He rested his chin upon the top of her head, their arms wrapped around each other with unfaltering strength. Their hug lasted longer then either of their kisses but Fred knew that right there Katie was telling him exactly how she felt. He'd wait for such a long time in hope that one day she would fall in love with him and here it was, happening on one of the most special nights he ever had the pleasure of experiencing. His only regret was the fact he was not at the ball with her but at that moment the Ball didn't account for anything.

" I love you." he whispered into her hair loud enough so it wasn't muffled out. He felt her cheeks rise indicating that she was smiling. The world seemed to have slipped away and although he could hear the Great Hall doors opening and the occassional blast of music there was nothing but him and Katie. He had lost all consideration about people seeing them and all he wanted was to keep Katie locked safely in his arms, away from any further damage, which he knew she would most definately be facing.

Several long minutes later and they found themselves back on the bench a lot closer then before. This time Katie was sitting on her side, her legs crossed over Fred whilst her hand was gentally stroking his hair behind his ears. He in turn was stroking her legs. Again a pleasent silence fell over them as they simply looked at each other. Fred's world was perfect and he was hoping with all hope that he wasn't dreaming. He needn't have worried because at that moment, he felt Katie rest her head on his shoulder her lips graciously kissing them as she did so.

" I've always known you were the one," began Katie one of her hands snaking around his arms. " I was just scared of what might happen if we got together." she admitted with a small tone of defeat in her voice.

" Well you don't have to be scared, not anymore. Nothing is ever going to come between us. I've loved you since the first time I laided my eyes on you and I know that I'm never going to stop no matter what happens. Your my world, and I can't...I can't imagine you not in it." said Fred half glancing at Katie. She had a soft smile gracing her lips.

" Don't ever change." she whispered directly in his ear.


End file.
